


My Choice

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Merman Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Merman AU where Yuuri is a merman and kidnapped by Viktor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merman AU

Yuuri had always been curious of what humans were like. He had wondered ever since he was a little hatchling learning to swim. His parents always told him to stay away from humans, claiming that they were all evil and bad, but Yuuri didn’t believe it. Not for one second.

Once he was old enough to, Yuuri set out all alone, leaving behind his home in hopes of an adventure. Along the way, he met another merman by the name of Phichit who was from the Gulf of Thailand, but wished to see what was further north of his home. He and Yuuri traveled together for months, but one day the Thai merman came up missing.

Yuuri searched for weeks, finding no trace of his friend. It saddened him to think of what had happened. So much so, Yuuri had decided it was time to head back home.

One night, when Yuuri was stopping at a random place to sleep, he noticed a ship on the water's surface. This wasn’t an unusual thing to see, but Yuuri went to see it anyway, not considering the risky possibilities.

From the spot where Yuri was, we could see lanterns lighting the ship and drunken sailors dancing around on deck. Some were sing an old sailor song, one that Yuuri was familiar with.

_ “I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue _

_ And it's hey to the starboard, heave-ho _

_ Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you _

_ In mysterious fathoms below _

_ “Fathoms below, below _

_ From whence wayward westerlies blow _

_ Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing _

_ In mysterious fathoms below _

_ “Below, below _

_ Mysterious fathoms below” _

Yuuri smiled, laughing to himself. It was silly, he thought. He remembered when he first heard the song. His mother had sung it to him after a nightmare when he was small.

After minutes of watching the men have their fun, a man walked up the wheel, calling out to the crew. Everyone ceased what they were doing, turning their attention to the man. Yuuri did as well, shocked by the beauty of the man.

The man stood tall, his silver hair falling over his left eye. His eyes were shone a beautiful ocean blue. The king that was clear untouched by anything bad. He spoke with such confidence and a smile on his face, though Yuuri didn’t understand a word he said. To him, it was just a bunch of human gibberish.

At the end of his speech, he let out a cry, raising a fist. The others followed in suit, hurrying to get to work. Yuuri shook his head; now wishing he understood the human’s language so he’d know why there were in a rush.

Yuuri decided it was time to call it a night, so he sunk back under the water, finding a place to settle down for the night.

***

The next morning, Yuuri awoke refreshed. He swam to the surface, watching the run rose over the horizon. The ship that he had seen last night was still in sight, oddly enough, but Yuuri wasn’t too concerned. It’s not like they’d see him, right?

Wrong.

While Yuuri was enjoying the sky changing colors, a net was flung over him. Yuuri fought to free himself, but his tail was caught in it. Slowly, the net was tugged back to the ship with Yuuri it. After minutes of non-stop struggling, he was heaved up and out of the water, scaring Yuuri even more. He’d never been completely out of the water before.

The sailors pulled the net aboard, a crowd gathering around. Yuuri was still struggling to free his fin or flop back into the water when men started to block his escape rout. In the end, Yuuri slowly began to curl up, hiding his head. While doing so, all he could think of was his parents, warning him of humans and how dangerous they were.

He believed them now. He wished he had listened to them. He truly did.

Minutes later, a set of loud footsteps came running in his direction. A man shoved himself to the front, gasping at the sight of Yuuri. Yuuri looked up, seeing the same man with silver hair from the night before. He began to near Yuuri, causing Yuuri to lash out.

“Stop! Stop!” the man called out, though it didn’t work. Yuuri didn’t understand the man’s words. He stopped trying to approach, instead turning to his crew. “All of you, below deck now! You’re scaring him.”

Within seconds, the crowd of sailors had disappeared without protest. It just left Yuuri and the man. Yuuri looked at the man, then saddening flopping over to the side of ship where the water was. The man stopped him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“No,” the man said. Yuuri stopped moving, cowering in fear. “You’re not leaving.”

Yuuri shook in fear, tears welling in his eyes. The man felt pity, but didn’t showing any to the merman.

“What’s your name?” the man asked. When he got no response, he asked again before it dawned on him. “You don’t understand me, do you?”

Still no response.

The man drew closer, very slowly. He kneeled down beside the merman, looking him straight into his dark brown eyes. He pointed at himself, saying his name, “Viktor.”

Viktor pointed at Yuuri, trying to get the merman to say his name. After a few attempts, Yuuri finally managed to tell Viktor his name.

“Yuuri,” Viktor smiled. “What a wonderful name. Now, how will we keep you aboard? I’ve heard rumors of merpeople losing their tails after being out of the water for so long, but I have no idea if that’s true.”

The sound of a door slamming open caused them to turn their heads. Viktor opened his mouth to shout at the person, but the sound of Yuuri stopped him.

“Phichit!”

“Yuuri!” Phichit ran over to his friend, quickly speaking in their native tongue. “Are you hurt? Are you okay? I’m so sorry for disappearing on you. I--”

“What’s the meaning of this?” Viktor asked, glaring at Phichit. “What language are you speaking?”

Phichit gulped, bowing him head in shame. “I’m speaking in the language of the merpeople.”

“And how do you know this language?”

“Because I was once one…” the man trailed off, fearing for what the silver haired man would do.

“So tell me then. Where is your tail?”

“I was forced to drink I potion to get rid of it. For good.”

Viktor stood up, pacing. Yuuri watched, consumed at the conversation they had just shared. He tried to ask his friend to explain, but Phichit wouldn’t answer. Yuuri’s panic returned.

“You and three other men get a tank from below deck and fill it with water for Yuuri.”

“Then what?”

“Then you make that potion.”

“But--”

“A temporary one. You know how to do that?”

Phichit bit his lip, nodding. “I do.”

“Good. Now go.”

“Yes, Captain.”

***

The next day Phichit was given the task of teaching Yuuri how to speak Russian. It was the language that everyone else on the ship was speaking. Phichit started off with simple and easy words, slowly easing him into more difficult levels. After hours of learning the new language, Yuuri became tired.

“Phich, can we stop for the day?”

Phichit looked around, like he was making sure no one was watching. “We can take a break, I guess.”

They sat in silence, Yuuri trying to find a comfortable position in the small tank, though that was nearly impossible. Sighing in defeat, Yuuri let his arm fall back into the dirty, shallow water, looking at his fin that was hanging out of the tank.

“How much longer am I going to be in this stupid thing?” Yuuri asked, irritably.

“Till tomorrow,” Phichit told him.

“Then what?” he asked, fear laced in his voice.

No one had told Yuuri of the about the potion, nor did they plan to. Not till they had it ready for him to drink. Phichit felt guilty for worrying his friend, but the captain ordered him not to. And those were strict orders.

“I don’t know, but no need to worry,” Phichit tried to brighten up. “The captain seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“Who? Viktor?” Yuuri asked, earning a nod in response. Yuuri sat in shock, then frowned and looked away. “He’s going to use me somehow just because I have a tail.”

Yuuri gently skimmed his black scales, splashing some water on his drying fin. He knew it was bad for his scales to dry out because that’s how they fell off, but he did his best to keep them wet.

Phichit suggested he start teaching Yuuri again, fearing someone would see them talking. Yuuri agreed, annoyed still. And so they continued to speak the way the humans do.

***

Yuuri shivered, rubbing his arms for warmth. It was late into the night and the wind was blowing harshly against the ship. He might have called out for Phichit, but he and the rest of the crew were below deck, sleeping most likely. Yuuri would be to if it weren’t for the freezing weather.

Just as Yuuri stank his upper half of his body into the water, he heard footsteps approaching. For a moment he thought it was his Thai friend, but then remembered how Phichit was always so jumpy, so he knew it couldn’t be him. Then he began to fear it was someone else. Someone who might hurt him.

The sailor came into view, and Yuuri relax a little. It was only Viktor.

Viktor inched closer, taking a seat beside the tank. The seat down the lantern he’d come with then pulled out a blanket from his coat, draping it around Yuuri’s shoulder. The merman gladly took it, holding it closer to his body.

“Phichit told me you’ve been learning Russian faster than most,” Viktor said, hoping for the merman to respond verbally. He wanted to hear his voice.

“Yes. It hard… but I will get it soon.”

“Good to hear,” Viktor commented, smiling. Yuuri smiled as well, feeling safe and comfortable around the silver haired man.

“What you doing here?” Yuuri asked, genuinely curious as to why the handsome man had come to visit, not that he minded.

Viktor shrugged. “Wanted to see you.”

Yuuri blushed at the statement, averting his gaze.

“How’s the water?” Viktor asked, hoping Yuuri understood his words.

Yuuri looked down at the warm, letting splashing it. “Not good. No… no, hm…”

“I understand,” Viktor said, ending Yuuri’s struggle for words. “I’ll try to fix it.”

Yuuri gulped, remembering the conversation he had with Phich earlier. “What tomorrow?”

“What do you mean?” Viktor asked, a puzzled expression on his face. Yuuri shook his head waving it off. They settled into a silence.

Viktor took the moment to examine the merman in front of him. His tail was pitch black with a few patches of silver scales on his upper right near his hip. Along him forearms and biceps were fish scales similar to his tail but more silvery. Viktor eyes traveled from his scales to his human like appearances. Yuuri’s chest was well toned and looked extremely smooth. His dark hair was fluffy from being dry, urging Viktor to run his hands through it, but he held back, in fear that he might scare him. Finally, Viktor looked at the merman’s face. Rosy red lips, pearly white teeth, dark chocolate eyes…

There was no question about it. Yuuri was a beautiful creature, indeed.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, earning his attention. The silver haired man raised his hand, gesturing to his tail. “May I?”

Yuuri thought for a moment, nodding in the end. Viktor slowly moved closer, and just as he touched it, he looked back up at Yuuri. The merman nodded again, telling him it was okay.

Viktor brushed his fingers against Yuuri’s black scales lightly, causing a shiver to run up his spine. Viktor’s hand trailed downward to his fin, tickling Yuuri a little. Viktor smiled when he heard Yuuri stifling a laugh, brushing his fingers against it again. Yuuri burst out laughing, flipping his fin by accident, and almost hitting Viktor. They both laughed, amused at the situation.

Viktor settled down at the opposite end of the tank, resting his elbow on the side. He looked at Yuuri, pointed to the silver spots her his hip. “What are those?”

Yuuri looked down to see what the sailor was referencing. When he figured it out, he tried to think of the right words.

“It like a… a skin mark.”

Viktor rolled up his sleeve, pointing to one of the many scars along his arm. “Like this?”

“No, no. Hatch like this.”

Viktor nodded, now understanding. “A birth mark.”

Yuuri’s mouth formed in an ‘o’ as the man explained it to him. Viktor chuckled, standing up.

“It’s late. Get some rest,” he told Yuuri, bending over and ruffling his fluffy black hair. He debated for moment before kissing his forehead lightly, not looking back to see Yuuri’s red face.

“Night, Yuuri.”

“Night, Viktor…” he whispered, tugging the blanket around him again, though he was warmed up enough from that kiss.

***

The next morning, Phichit and Viktor walked over to Yuuri. The Thai man had finally finished the potion, but warning Viktor that it would only last till the next full moon, and that Yuuri could only take the potion a few times before it either doesn’t have an effect, or it becomes permanent. Viktor listened to him, understanding the risks of the potion.

The two men stopped in front of Yuuri who was now a little nervous. He didn’t know what was about to happen.

“Help me lift him out,” Viktor said.

Phichit nodded, telling Yuuri what they were doing. The merman questioned, but got no answer as his friend wrapped his arms around his tail. Viktor reach under Yuuri’s arms, heaving him upward. After seconds of struggling, Yuuri was now sitting on the wooden deck, wondering what would happen next.

Phichit kneeled down to his friend, pulling out the small bottle. He uncapped it, handing it to Yuuri who refused.

“I don’t want to,” he told Phichit.

“It’s only going to help you.”

“Then why’d you have to take me out of the tank?”

The two stared at one another more a moment before Phichit jumped on him, the bottle pressed to his friend’s lips. Yuuri tried to smack Phich away, but to avail. Then, by accident, Yuuri swallowed the liquid from the bottle, coughing on it.

“What was that?”

Still no answer.

Yuuri was about to ask again, but stopped himself when the world started spinning. He closed his eyes, grabbing his head. Seconds later, he leaned over, throwing up on the deck.

“Lay down, Yuuri,” Viktor told him, helping him onto his back. “Take it easy.”

Yuuri nodded, feeling better for a few seconds. Just as his head stopped spinning, his tail felt like it was on fire and he let out a cry of pain. Viktor held Yuuri to his chest, hoping it helped in some way. After many long, painful minutes, the pain stopped and Yuuri opened his eyes, screaming yet again.

Instead of seeing his black tail, he saw two pale legs attached to his body.

He shoved himself off of Viktor, panicking. It took a minute for him to calm down again, though he kept crying. Viktor rushed back over, throwing his heavy coat over him, hiding his bare body from view before picking him up. Yuuri clutched onto Viktor’s shirt, sobbing against his chest.

“Rest, Yuuri,” Viktor hushed. He felt Yuuri nodded against him, sniffling.

***

When Yuuri woke up, he was on a bed. He was confused, looking at his surrounding. Nothing looked familiar to him. He recognized a few objects from things he had gathered from the ocean floor, but the room was different to him.

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri called out. When he received nothing but silence, he tried to work his legs. The sound of a door opening stopped him from moving.

“You’re up,” Viktor noted. “How do you feel?”

“Sleepy,” Yuuri mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Viktor, blinking multiple times, though his vision didn’t seem to focus at all.

“Oh, one moment,” Viktor said, walking of and rummaging through a drawer. “Phichit said this might happen, so…” he paused, placing something on Yuuri’s face. “There.”

Yuuri blinked a few times, his eyes now adjusting on Viktor’s face.

“Better?”

“Better,” Yuuri confirmed.

“Now,” Viktor clapped his hands, “let’s teach you how to walk.”

Yuuri gulped, looking down at his feet. He hadn’t noticed till now, but he was clothed in a simple shirt and trousers.

“I believe in you, Yuuri,” Viktor encouraged, reaching for both his hands. “You can do it.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri said. “I c-can do i-it.”

Viktor helped Yuuri stand. His legs shook at first, but once he was standing on both feet for a few seconds, Yuuri laughed.

“I do it!” Yuuri exclaimed. Viktor chuckled at his enthusiasm.

Yuuri lift one foot, almost losing his balance, before slamming it against the ground a few inches from where it had been before. The two men were watching Yuuri move his feet till Viktor suggested that he not look down. He struggled at first, but quickly got a hand of it.

“Let go,” Yuuri said politely, which Viktor did, watching Yuuri carefully.

Standing there by himself, Yuuri took a shaky step forward, falling down right away. Viktor rushed over to help, but Yuuri stopped him, claiming he could do it himself. It took a minute, but Yuuri stood up, unbalanced. He fell again, on his butt this time.

“Ow,” Yuuri groaned, rubbing his backside. Viktor chuckled, offering a hand. Yuuri took it, allow Viktor to help him again.

***

Later that night, after they paused to take a break from teaching Yuuri to walk, they sat at Viktor’s desk. Yuuri examined a map, vaguely recognizing a few places. He set the map down, looking over at Viktor who was looking over an old paper.

“Tell me story,” Yuuri requested, earning Viktor’s attention.

“Story?” Viktor asked to make sure he heard right. Yuuri nodded in reply. “Are you sure? You may not understand it?”

“Story,” Yuuri insisted.

“Alright,” Viktor agreed, leaning back while trying to think of one. Once he had one, he began to recite it from memory.

“Once upon a time, there was a…”

Viktor told whole story the best he could. He used small and simple words for Yuuri’s sake. The whole time, the black haired man seemed intrigued by the whole story, eager to hear the next part. Every so often, he’d interrupt, asking what something was, but Viktor didn’t mind explaining.

“What do you think?” Viktor asked at the end.

“It nice. I like ending.”

“Good,” Viktor smiled. “That’s always good.”

***

Over the next month, Yuuri improved in his speech and walking. At first he was a little scared of walking around without Viktor or Phichit by his side in case he needed help, but he was fine on his own now. He could also speak to the others on the ship with little to no problem.

On the night of the full moon, everyone was on deck having a night of drinking and celebrating. Viktor was swinging Yuuri around, teaching him a dance Yuuri had always been fascinated by. They were enjoying their time, laughing, chatting, drink, etc. when Yuuri suddenly yelp, falling forward into Viktor’s arms.

Everyone around them stopped and stared. Soon, the music that someone had start playing stopped as well, seeing what had happened.

Yuuri’s tail had reappeared on him, causing a bit of a problem when it came to walking.

“Captain,” Phichit ran over, “would you like me to grab another potion?”

“No,” Viktor said, dragging Yuuri over to the edge. Right before he threw the merman in, he looked him in the eyes, telling his what was happening.

“Yuuri, I’m not going to force you to stay here. You can leave if you wish.”

In all honesty, Viktor was expecting Yuuri to jump out of his arms out of joy. Instead Yuuri gripped onto Viktor with a hurt expression.

“Are you saying you want me gone?” Yuuri whispered low enough for only Viktor to hear. Enough for only Viktor to hear his pain.

“Never,” Viktor whispered back. “I just don’t want you to feel trapped.”

Yuuri smiled, doing his best to hug Viktor.

“Then I’ll be back.”

Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise. Yuuri laughed, gently pushing himself away from Viktor and into the water, sinking below the surface. Seconds later, the merman jumped out of the water, then back in.

Viktor couldn’t help but to laugh at the merman who was now swimming his heart out, as well as laughing at his relief.

Yuuri would come back. He’d come back to Viktor.

***

Three days later, Viktor was staring out at the ocean. The sun was beginning to set, leaving Viktor slightly disappointed. He was eager to see Yuuri again. He missed him.

He waited to the sun had completely set below the horizon before he decided to call it a day and head back to his quarters. Right as he turned around, he saw something shimmering out of the corner of his eye, and it wasn't the water.

Viktor spun around, leaning for the railing so far that he could’ve fallen if he wasn’t careful. He didn’t care though. He knew his crew would have some to help at some point.

Viktor fixed his eyes on the shimmering thing in t the water, watching it move. Moments later, it emerged, looking up at him.

“Hello, Viktor,” Yuuri smiled. “Miss me?”

“Yuriii!” Viktor squealed, jumping into the water without a second thought.

Yuuri nearly screamed as the man fell into the water, sinking below the surface. He swam back up, throwing his arms around the merman’s neck.

“V-Viktor! Why'd you jump in?”

“Because I missed you,” Viktor beamed, sending him a heart shaped smile.

“Yes, but why did you jump into the water?”

Viktor shrugged pulling himself closer to Yuuri, nuzzling his face into his neck. Yuuri shook his head, calling out for help. After many attempts, a few crewmembers heard his cry for help and went to help the two men overboard.

When they were pulled up, no one question as to why their captain had been in the water as well. Instead, they brought towels and went to fin Phichit for the magical potion he possessed. Upon arrival, he nearly dropped the potion.

Viktor hadn’t noticed it, nor did anyone else, but Phichit did.

Yuuri had a bag slung across his shoulder full of many trinkets that only a merperson, of an expert on merpeople would understand.

He quickly handed Yuuri the bottle in exchange for the bag, searching for his gift. No one else noticed Phichit, the bag, or it’s containments. Viktor caught a glimpse, but was more focus on the pain Yuuri was about to go through again. Before he downed the potion, Viktor put a hand over the bottle.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want,” Viktor told him. Yuuri smiled, gently moving Viktor’s hand from the bottle.

“I want to, Viktor,” Yuuri said, flashing another smile before shutting his eyes tightly, and drinking the potion, accepting the pain as it came.

***

Weeks later, Viktor decided it was time to dock the ship for supplies and trade. He also wanted Yuuri to experience what the land had to offer for the first time before the potions stopped taking effect on him.

Yuuri had taken the potion a total of four times now, though Phichit warned that was risky. According to his research, the potion would only work five or six times, seven if they were lucky, before it either ceased to work or never wore off. Viktor was aware, and so was Yuuri, but they hadn’t spoken about it.

When they docked, Yuuri was eager to run off the ship without anyone with him, but Viktor held him back. Before they were able to leave the ship, Viktor gave out orders to his crew, handing them each the amount they’d for the supplies, as well as some money for themselves. Once everyone knew what he or she was doing, they were off.

Yuuri who was quickly taking everything in around him pulled Viktor off the vessel. He spurred questions faster than Viktor could process, let alone answer. It was actually quiet amusing to see.

The whole day, Viktor educated Yuuri on everything at the port and in the small town. They had walked for hours, occasionally stopping to buy something, before checking into a small inn. While Viktor checked in, Yuuri ordered food for the two of them. And while waiting for their food to arrive and Viktor to return, Yuuri listened to the cheerful music and loud talk from others made around him.

Viktor came back minutes later, informing that their room would be ready soon and where it was. The food came sooner than expected, which they were grateful for seeing as though they hadn’t eaten all day. After finishing their meal, Yuuri had convinced Viktor to take him outside for the night just one more time. Viktor agreed, despite his exhaustion.

They walked along the cobbled stone streets before reaching a small plaza playing a familiar song that Yuri had learned while among the sailors. He dragged Viktor along, pulling him into the dance he had been taught by Phichit. It took him a moment, but Viktor caught onto the traditional dance.

The song ended minutes later, and Yuuri decided that now was the perfect time to tell Viktor something important.

He tugged Viktor into an alleyway, both of them still giggling from the amusement the dance had caused. Yuuri quickly hushed Viktor, telling him it was an important matter he was trying to discuss.

“Viktor, I’ve made up my mind,” Yuuri beamed.

“What?” Viktor asked in a cheerful tone, though it was clear that he was confused.

“I want to give up my tail to be with you,” he confessed. Viktor’s smile feel, and he opened his mouth to object, but was stopped by Yuuri. “Just hear me out, Viktor. I know we haven’t known each other long, but… but I think I’m in love with you and I never want to leave your side.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, bringing a hand to his check, gently rubbing it with his thumb. “Are you sure about this?”

Yuuri hummed, leaning into the soft touch. “It’s my choice, after all. To give up my tail, that is. Now, unless you don’t want…”

“No, no!” Viktor exclaimed, not allowing Yuuri to even think about Viktor not wanting him. “I’d love that. I just don’t want you giving up part of who you are.”

“I’m willing to give my life for yours. A love over a tail is hardly a choice.”

Both of them were crying tears of joy, laughing at each other to relieve the tension. Viktor whipped Yuuri’s face with his hands, then sliding them down to hold Yuuri’s.

“That almost sounds like a marriage proposal.”

“It could be, if you want it to,” Yuuri blushed at the thought. Then, suddenly, Viktor dipped Yuuri down, holding him in his arms.

“I’d love that,” Viktor answered, swooping his head down to meet Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri kissed back, enjoying the feeling of love from Viktor.

His Viktor.

 


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tells Yuuri why he brought the beautiful merman onto the ship. Viktor fears that Yuuri will leave him it if the truth is said.

It had been three weeks since Viktor and Yuuri got engaged and they couldn't be happier. They had left the small town a few days after they fashioned their rings together. Yuuri had somehow used some coral and pearls he had brought back from one of his adventures to make into rings. They were beautiful in Viktor's opinion. Flawless even.

It was late at night now on aboard the ship. Above deck, a few people could be heard. One of those being Viktor. Yuuri didn't know it, seeing as though he was in the room he shared with Viktor, but Viktor was up on the deck, pacing back and forth. Phichit took notice of the captain's deep thinking and had a funny feeling that it was about Yuuri.

"What's wrong, captain?" Phich asked from the stairs leading to the wheel.

"Nothing," Viktor replied, not pausing to see whom it was.

"Is it Yuuri?"

Now Viktor stopped, looking over at the man. If it were anyone but Phichit, Viktor would have told him or her to go away, but which was the closest to Yuuri. If anyone knew what to do it would be here.

Viktor waved for Phichit to move closer, so he did. Once he was close enough for anyone to hear, he began to explain his thoughts.

"I need to tell Yuuri the truth of why I caught him," Viktor spilled. Phichit gasped, only to have the young captain continue. "The guilt eating me alive. I... I can't marry him without letting him know what my intentions were in the first place."

Phichit wanted to lash out. And he would've, but he didn't. He didn't for Yuuri's sake. He needed to think of what was best for his friend. After analyzing all the possible outcomes of the situation, the Thai man spoke.

"Are you completely sure this is the best idea?" he asked, needing that to be confirmed first.

"Yes. I don't want him to feel like I'm using him."

"Are you willing to let him go if he chooses to leave?"  
  
"If that's what he wishes, yes."

Phichit examined Viktor's expressions. He looked stressed and worried-- no. Concerned was the more of the right word. Stressed from the possibilities, worry for the outcome; concern for Yuuri and his well-being.

"He hasn't taken the potion yet, right?" Viktor asked. Phichit knew he was referring to the one that made the human effects permanent.

"No. Not yet. He doesn't even know that it's ready."

"Good. I'm not going to trap him here," Viktor sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You really do care for him, don't you?" Phichit realized just how deep the feelings were.

"Of course. I'd... I'd give everything up for him in a heartbeat. Even if it meant my life."

"Well," Phichit half-joked, "don't do that." The two lightly laughed. "Tell you what," Phichit suggested. "I might not know how well this will go over, but I'll give you a few tips."

"Anything," Viktor begged.

"Alright. Here's what you gotta do."  
  
And so, Phichit gave him all the help he could.

***

Later that week, Viktor mentally prepared himself for the conversation. He'd gone over how to bring it up and how to explain to Yuuri that those weren't his intentions anymore. He only hoped that Yuuri would understand and forgive him.

Once Viktor had assigned night the night shifts to the crew, Viktor made his way to his room he shared with his beautiful fiancé. Just as he opened the door, he looked a deep breath and put on a fake smile. Upon opening the door, he found Yuuri sitting in the captain's chair behind his desk with a book. Ever since he had learned to read human books, that's all he had been doing.

"Yuuri," Viktor cooed, trying to get his attention.

"One second. In the middle of something."

Viktor chuckled, making his way to look over Yuuri's shoulder. From just one paragraph, Viktor could tell it was a book full of classic tales from all over the world. The silver-haired man smiled, kissing his cheek. As he did, he pushed the book onto to the table.

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

Yuuri frowned. "If this is about me giving up my tail again--"

"It's not. It's just something that I think you should know."

"Okay... go on," Yuuri said, Viktor now having his full attention.

The Russian bit his lip, trying to figure out where to start. Before he spoke, he decided to move the both of them over to the bed. So, he picked Yuuri up and carried him over to the bed, gently setting him down. Once they were both settled and Viktor had Yuuri's attention again, Viktor began to start the discussion.

"Do you have any idea why I brought you onto the ship in the first place?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. A few ideas crossed his mind, but none of them sounded right. "No. Why?"

Viktor drew in a shaky breath, reaching for one of the black haired man's hands.

"As you already know, I'm a pirate. And pirates do bad things. Very bad things. Inhuman things sometimes..."

"Go on," Yuuri pushed, wanting to know what the story was.

"The man who raised me, Yakov's his name also raised a few others. He taught us all the ways of the criminal life. We didn't always enjoy it, but it was all we had. He told us that whomever proved they to be the best captain would receive the best ship. I was that person."

"What happened after that?"

Viktor sighed, continuing. "Yakov gave me many tasks that I had to complete. Steals jewels from the Queen of England. Kidnap the heirs of the Crispino's family. K-kill off a whole ship of people who had betrayed us."

"Viktor..." Yuuri whispered, cupping the pained man's face. Viktor reached up and held his hand there, grateful for the comfort.

"Yakov feel ill about a year ago and had one final task for me. He said that... that if I brought a merperson to him alive, he'd be able to perform a ritual of some sort to heal him."

Viktor fell silent, his eyes landing on Yuuri for a moment. He looked away, unable to look at him without hating himself. Yuuri, on the other hand, had to stop and let the news sink in. His hand slowly fell from Viktor's face and into his lap.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Yuuri spoke.

"So why didn't you bring me to him?"

"I-I couldn't bring myself to. I knew what would've happened if I had and I just could let that happen to you," Viktor sobbed, hiding his face in his hands.

Yuuri sprang up from his sitting position to comfort the older man. Viktor held back, burying him had in his shoulder and apologizing repeatedly. Yuuri hushed him, claiming over and over again that none of it was his fault.

"What happened to Yakov?"

Viktor sniffled, remaining where he was. "I don't know. Probably dead, but I don't care. He was a cruel and harsh man with little kindness in his heart. I wanted nothing more than to get away from him and now I am."

"But he was like a father to you," Yuuri pointed out, causing Viktor to let out another sob. "You cared for him because of that, didn't you?"

Viktor nodded. "But he was still a horrible person."

Yuuri laid down, Viktor with him. Yuuri held Viktor to his chest till he had calmed down. Once he had, he asked Yuuri how he felt about the news.

"I'm glad you told me," Yuuri replied honestly. "I'm glad you didn't try to keep it a secret."

"Do you still love me?" Viktor asked, terrified of the answer.

Yuuri's eyebrows frowned. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? Just cause you've done some bad things doesn't mean that I'd leave you. I love you, Viktor. With all my heart."

"So you're not going to leave me?"

Yuuri smiled down at him softly. "Never. The only way that would happen is if the forces of nature themselves pulled me away. And even then I'd fight. I fight to get back to you."

Viktor laughed, brushing away a few tears that had fallen. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The two shared a passion filled kiss, both of them silently agreeing that it was the best kiss ever.

***

A week later, Yuuri and Viktor were in their room. Both of them stared at the small bottle in Yuuri's hand, unsure of what the other was thinking. Neither of them spoke for many minutes. Yuuri glanced back at the note that had been tied to the small object, re-reading it yet again.

_The potion's finished. There's no going back once you've taken it. And it's going to cause a lot of pain once it's all in your system._

_Phichit_

Yuuri took a deep breath, uncapping the bottle. It would've already been gone by now if Viktor hadn't grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Are you sure about his?"

"Yes," Yuuri answered, going to hold one of Viktor's hands. "I'm absolutely sure about this."

And, without another word, he downed the whole potion in one swift gulp.

***

The next few days were nothing but hell for Yuuri. Phichit had warned Yuuri shortly after taking the potion of all the possible ways he may suffer. The Thai man shared his experience of what he had gone through, as well as what he had seen.

None of it was pretty either.

Now, Viktor sat beside Yuuri's bed, holding his hand as Yuuri suffered in his sleep. Phichit helped the captain tend to him. That meant wiping the sweat from his face, comforting him with whatever he was seeing in his head, and trying to keep him hydrated. All of this was harder than they expected.

When Yuuri was asleep, he tossed and turn, his mind plagued with nightmares. Often times he'd be half conscious, mumbling nonsense or calling out for Viktor who was right next to him. Viktor hated seeing his lover in pain like this and wished for it to end as soon as possible.

Phichit claimed that it could take anywhere between a few hours to a few days; possibly eve weeks. It had been four days now, and Viktor grew more worried by the second.

"How will we know when it's done and over with?" Viktor asked while Yuuri was having one of his rare, calm moments.

"We'll know as soon as he knows," was all Phichit could see. There was no way to confirm when it'd be over with.

***

Yuuri awoke feeling tired and weak. His surroundings were blurry, which confused him immensely. That was till he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He tried to move his hand to the bedside table, but his hand felt too heavy to move.

"Viktor," he croaked out, his throat dry.

He heard a soft snore from the foot of the bed, but nothing more. Yuuri called out again, louder this time. Viktor groaned, now sitting up.

"Yuuri?"

"Hey," the smaller man mumbled.

Viktor rushed over, cupping his warm face in his hands.

"Oh, thank the tide you're okay. I was so worried about you."

"Water."

"Of course. One minute."

Yuuri rested his eyes while Viktor scurried around the room in search for a glass. He returned seconds later, bringing to liquid up to Yuuri's lips. Yuuri gladly drank up every last sip, relieved as the cool feeling hit his throat.

"That's better," Yuuri mumbled, focusing on the outline of Viktor. He still didn't have his glasses on.

"Rest, Yuuri. You need it."

Yuuri nodded once, allowing sleep to take him again. Hopefully without any horrid dreams.

***

Yuuri woke up later that day, feeling much better than he had before. He still felt exhausted and his body ached, but much better than when he had first woken up.

Yuuri sat up, pulling one of the smaller blankets around him and reaching for his glasses. Once he had them, he pushed them onto his face, glancing around for a certain silver haired man, only to find that he wasn't in the room. Yuuri stood up, wobbling at first, before making his way over to the door. Just as he was going to open it, he heard two familiar voices from behind the door. Without having any time to move, the door hit him when Viktor opened it.

"Yuuri, you should be in bed!" Viktor warned loudly. It wasn't till then did Yuuri realize he had a little headache.

"Shhh!" Yuuri told him, holding his head. Viktor clapped his mouth shut, picking the smaller man up and taking him back to the bed.

"Here," Viktor whispered softly, handing Yuuri a warm bowl of soup. "Eat something."

Yuuri nodded, eating his food slowly. Despite feeling hungry, Yuuri was afraid he'd get sick. And, just like he predicted, he threw up. Luckily, there was a bucket near by. It looked like it had been used, but that didn't matter to him at the moment.

"There, there, Yuuri," Phichit soothed, patting his back. "I'll bring you some medicine to help with your stomach."

"Thanks, Phich," Yuuri mumbled, lying back on the bed. Viktor lied down next to his sick lover, scooping him into his arms. Yuuri groaned burying his head into his chest.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all this," Viktor whispered.

Yuuri sighed. "I hate you."

"No, you love me," Viktor corrected, kissing the top of his head.

The smaller man sighed again, moving his head into the crook of the Russians neck. "You're right, but right now I hate you."

Viktor laughed, holding the beautiful man close to him. Yuuri smiled, hugging back. The two then waiting in silence for Phichit to come back with the medicine. When their friend came back though, he discovered the two had fallen asleep.

"Sleep tight, you two," Phich smiled, setting the medication down on the desk before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up writing a continuation. It's the end of this version. I'll be coming out with an alternative ending the first part soon.


	3. My Choice (Alternative)

Viktor woke up with Yuuri in his arms. He sighed in contentment and smiled at his sleeping lover. They'd been so happy ever since they announced their engagement a week ago.

The silver haired man glanced down at his ring, smiling again then looked back Yuuri.

Yuuri's hair was tousled in every direction and he was starting to drool. Viktor chuckled, shutting his mouth so that he didn't wake up covered in his own saliva. The simple gesture had woken him up though.

"Morning," Yuuri yawned, snuggling into the pillows beneath them.

"Morning to you too, my love," Viktor hummed, pecking him on the cheek. "Want me to go get us some breakfast?"

Yuuri nodded, though it was clear he was about to fall asleep again. Viktor chuckled at his fiancee, kissing his forehead before he left. Once he was outside on the busy streets, he set out for nearest bakery for some fresh pastries that Yuuri hadn't tried yet. Along the way, he thought about what Yuuri's plans were and sighed.

Even after hours of Yuuri trying to convince him, Viktor still wasn't okay with his lover giving up his tail. He had seen how the black haired boy stared out at the ocean with longing and knew how he loved being in the water.

The sea was part of them but in different ways. Viktor couldn't take it away from him. In his eyes it was inhuman. Even if Yuuri was truly okay with it.

Waking from his thoughts, Viktor stepped into the bakery. Surprisingly, it wasn't as crowded as usual, which was perfect. They even seemed to have just pulled many of their baked goods from the oven.

"What can I help you with, sir?" a man asked from behind the counter.

"What's your finest piece of sweets?" Viktor asked, meeting the man at the counter.

"That would be our profiteroles. A batch just came out a few minutes ago."

Viktor looked at the food, taking a quick whiff. His stomach growled at the delightful smell. He picked a small bite off, tasting it. It tasted just as wonderful as it smelled.

"Delicious. I'll take two dozen, please."

"Coming right up," the man replied, reaching behind him for a bag. A minute later, Viktor had received the sweets and paid the man. After bidding farewell, Viktor left to go back to see Yuuri and share breakfast with him.

Back in the inn room, Yuuri was now wake. Well, not _awake_ awake, but he was sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake."

Yuuri yawned and fell back on the bed. Viktor strode over, pulling Yuuri back into a sitting position and placed his glasses back on his face.

"Better?"

"Better," Yuuri mumbled. He glanced at the bag in Viktor hands, wondering what was in it. Viktor noticed the curious gaze and handed it to him. Before he even opened it he knew it was food by the heat coming through the paper.

Yuuri reached into it, pulling out two pieces. His fingers were coated in chocolate but he didn't mind. Handing one to Viktor, he took a bite of his own. The moment e swallowed the sweet, me moaned out in pleasure. Viktor smiled, reaching in for another for both of them.

"I take it you like then?"

Yuuri nodded, his mouth full with the delicious profiterole. After eating two more, Yuuri licked his fingertips and looked over at Viktor.

"What are we doing today?"

"Anything you want, love. But I need to check up on everyone else on the ship at sunset."

Yuuri nodded, taking more food. "Okay. What do you recommend we do? I don't have the slightest idea."

Viktor smiled, taking Yuuri hand in his.

"How about we just talk around and see what strikes your interest?"

"Sound's good to me," Yuuri smiled back.

*******

Later that day, the two were back on the ship. Viktor checked up on everyone while Yuuri was off talking to a few people that he had started to consider friends. After an hour or so of running around, Viktor went to find Yuuri so they could head back to inn but couldn't find the black haired man anywhere. One of the crew members told the captain that he and Pichit had wandered off somewhere a few minutes before, so Viktor went searching and found him at the first place he checked.

In a more secluded area of the beach, Yuuri took ankle deep in the water while Phichit stood a ways off on the cobblestone path. There, he could watch over Yuuri as well as admire the sea. Viktor went to stand beside Phichit and observe Yuuri.

The black haired man started out at the horizon. Waves crashed behind him, but he didn't seem to notice, or if he did he was ignoring it. But just standing there and seeing him in the water, Viktor couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Phich, I can't," Viktor told him, covering his mouth. Tears soon fell from his face as well. "I can't let him give up his tail for me. It's just not right."

Phichit sighed beside him, looking down at the sand for a moment. Then he looked up at Viktor. "I know. It's going to painful. Not just physically, but emotionally as well."

"What am I going to do? I can't talk him out of it."

"Do... do you love him? With all your heart?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for him."

The Thai man sighed again, but this time it was more like he'd been wanting to get this off his chest for awhile.

"Then there's another way."

"Which is?"

Phichit now stood face to face with Viktor, his expression serious.

"Before you agree to this, know that it may not work. Know that you're putting everything on the line for this. And if it does work, you have much to learn."

"Alright. I understand."

Phich inhaled deeply, looking the other dead in the eyes. "There's a way to turn you into a merman, but if it doesn't work, the cost it high."

Viktor swallowed. "What's the cost?"

"Death."

*******

Two weeks later Yuuri turning back into the merman. He told Viktor he'd be out longer than usual since it'd be his last time. Viktor smiled, waving him off from the ship. He had told Yuuri that they'd be sailing for two days north and to meet them there when came back.

Once Yuuri was out of sight, he met Phichit back in the captain's quarters where he'd begin to take the first steps to becoming a merperson. Or at least the things he could do without being one.

"Alright, I've never taught anyone how to speak my first language, so forgive me if it's a bit rough.

"It's alright. I understand."

"Okay... let's start with the basics."

*******

A week and a half later, Yuuri came back, a bag full of trinket's as usual. As soon as one of crew members saw him, they ran to get Viktor and Phichit. Both men arrived, looking over the railing at their friend.

"I passed an island about a day's journey from here. Can we stop there?"

"Of course, love! We'll set a course now."

"Okay. Can you me up now?"

Viktor bit his lip, fighting against himself to look at Phichit. He couldn't let Yuuri take the potion. If he did it'd ruin his plans.

"How bout you swim there and we'll meet you up?"

"Okay... if that's what you want."

Viktor could see the uneasiness Yuuri was feeling. Without hesitating, he shrugged off his jacket, handing it to Phich and slipped off his boots. Yuuri raised an eyebrow, wondering what his lover was doing, but then realized what was happening when Viktor dove into the water. The captain swam over to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the merman.

"There's not need to worry, love," Viktor whispered, kissing his lips. Yuuri smiled, giving into Viktor. All too soon, Viktor pulled away, gazing at Yuuri. He giggled, pecking his lips one more time before returning back to the ship.

"See you in the morning," Yuuri called up.

"In the morning," Viktor agreed.

The two waved at each other, smiling, but the second Yuuri had gone under the water again, Viktor's smile fell. He knew Yuuri would be mad at him for what he had planned tomorrow, but it was for his sake. He was taking a risk for Yuuri.

His Yuuri.

*******

The following morning, the ship reached the island Yuuri had spoken of. The sun was just rising when they came in sight of land, which meant that Viktor was up on deck ordering people to do tasks. Once the ship was anchored, the crew started taking row boats tot eh island. Viktor was last to leave the ship for he had business to attend to before he left.

There were many letters left in the captain's quarters for various people. There were some for a few individuals on the ship, one for Phichit, two or three for a few friend Viktor didn't see often but kept in touch with and a final one for Yakov, the man who raised him to be a pirate. The last letter was for everyone concerning who the new captain would be. After taking one last look around the room, Viktor closed the door with a sigh.

Man, was he going to miss that place.

Viktor boarded one of the row boats with a sack of personal belongings he'd be taking with him. No one questioned why Viktor brought so little with him. They didn't need to. Viktor was their captain and they trusted him. Halfway to shore, Yuuri met up with them, swimming alongside the boat. Once they were at shore, Viktor stepped out, telling Yuuri he'd be right back and to meet him over at the shallow, rocky part of the shore off to the right. Yuuri nodded, taking off for their meeting place. Meanwhile, Viktor went to retrieve his potion from Phichit.

"You remember what to do right?" Phich asked.

"Yes, of course, I do. We've been over this a hundred times by now."

"Look, I'm just double checking. A remember, don't--"

"Don't take it till you come out with the boat, I know."

Phichit sighed, pulling his captain into a hug. Viktor squeezed back, though he was a bit shocked at the sudden physical contact.

"I hope this works," the Thai man whispered.

"It will. It has to."

"Good," Phichit pulled away, patting the silver haired man's back. "Now go."

Viktor smirked. "Will do."

*******

Viktor and Yuuri sat on a flat rock sticking out of the water. Yuuri still had his tail and he always would from now on. They watched as the sun began to sink, both enjoying the quietness, or at least till Yuuri broke it.

"Can you give me my potion now, Viktor?"

Viktor chuckled, ruffling Yuuri hair. "In a little bit. Just enjoy the scenery for now."

Yuuri huffed in annoyance. He'd been trying to convince Viktor all day for the potion but the Russian just wouldn't give it to him.

"I'm starting to think that you're up to something," Yuuri pouted.

Viktor let out a gasp, covering his mouth in a joking way. "Why, Yuuri, how dare you think I'd be up to something? I'd never!"

Yuuri laughed, taking one of Viktor's hands. Once he had calmed himself, he looked into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Please, Viktor, you've been like this all day. Just tell me what's on your mind."

Viktor sighed, looking down at their hands. Viktor looked up like he was thinking, but in reality, he was looking for Phichit. Luckily the Thai man was approaching them and Yuuri hadn't noticed yet. Bracing himself, Viktor began to slowly drop it on Yuuri.

Viktor hopped off the stone slab they were on and into the water. He went to stand in front of Yuuri, taking both his hands in his own. Viktor gazed up at his lover with a smile on his face. Yuuri smiled back, encouraging Viktor to speak.

"You know I love you and I would do anything for you, right?"

"Of course, but please tell me what's going on in your head," Yuuri plead, cupping Viktor face. Viktor placed a hand over Yuuri's for a moment.

"Then promise you won't be mad at me for what I'm going to do. No matter what you think or what happens, I'm going to do it for you. For our future. For us."

"Viktor, you're starting to scare me," Yuuri warned.

"There's not need, love. We're going to be together, just like we promised, but I can't let you make all of the sacrifices," Viktor took a deep breath, looking away from Yuuri's fear full expression. "I'm doing this for us."

Viktor took a few steps back, slowly letting go of Yuuri hands. Yuuri wanted to reach out and pull him back, but couldn't move. He was frozen in shock.

The silver haired man pulled out a small vial containing a clear, sparkly liquid, quickly uncapping it. He rose it up like he was about to cheer to something. He paused, looking Yuuri in the eyes and in flawless language of the merpeople, said, " _I love you._ "

Yuuri's eyes widened, realizing exactly what Viktor was doing. He jumped off the rock, quickly swimming to his love, but it was too late.

He already drank it.

"Spit it out!" Yuuri demanded, pulling Viktor down to him. "Spit it out!"

"Remember," Viktor whispered, now drowsy and in Russian, "I... I love you."

Viktor's eyes closed and Viktor went into a complete panic, shaking Viktor in an attempt to wake him up. Phichit chose to intervene at this point, causing Yuuri's shouting to be directed at him.

"Phich, why would you let him do this? What's going to happen to him? Answer me, damn it!"

Phichit didn't answer him. Instead, he ignored his friend while dragging his captain back to the rowboat and to an area he found earlier to keep him safe and secure. Yuuri followed the whole way, repeating many of the same questions. Finally, when they arrived at their destination, a few others help Phichit with placing Viktor back into the shallow water. Once everything was settled, Phichit began to explain to Yuuri what was going on. Yuuri didn't interrupt his friend while he spoke, but he was a mess by the end.

"That stupid Russian!" Yuuri cursed once Phichit had finished. Yuuri splashed the water out of frustration while crying his eyes out. "Why didn't he just thinking about the odds? Doesn't he know how selfish he's being?"

"Yuuri," Phichit reached out, "look at it from his viewpoint. He couldn't let you go on and do this. It... it hurt him just thinking about it."

Yuuri bit his tongue, holding back a whimper. He sniffled, looking over at Viktor who lied unconscious in the water. All his anger vanished and turned into concern and worry.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Yuuri breathed out. Phichit lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"He'll make it. He told me so."

Yuuri nodded mutely, quietly swimming over to the silver haired man. He had to crawl part of the way to be beside him. Once he was at Viktor side, he laid down, resting his head on other's shoulder and moving his hand down to intertwine with his.

"Please make it," Yuuri plead. "Please wake up alive and well for me."

*******

Over the next few days, Viktor's condition had steadied out. According to Phichit, things were going well. Viktor was slowly becoming the thing he had desired, but there was still a long way to go. Normally around this time, he should have been growing scales over his arms. Or, that's at least what the book had said.

As for Yuuri's condition, it was very slowly going down. Worry kept him up at night and caused him to eat little to nothing as time passed. While in his sleep, Phichit started to pour another potion down his throat that would make him work up an appetite. It worked, but not as efficiently as the Thai man had hoped.

Then on the twelfth day, something on Viktor's body had changed. Not only had bright pink scales started sprouting on his forearms, but he was also growing scales below his belly button.

"That's a good sign," Phich mumbled. "It means that his body's evolving correctly."

"How much longer?" Yuuri asked, briefly looking away from Viktor.

"Not sure," his friend answered. "The book says that it normally takes three to four weeks. Five at most."

"And it;s almost been two weeks..."

Phichit frowned, looking down at his friend. If only he could do something to make him feel better...

"Why don't you go for a swim?" Phich suggested. "It looks like you could use it."

"But Viktor--"

"Will be fine," he assured, crouching down to be eye level with his friend. Yuuri looked up, unsure if he should leave his lover or not. "He's going to be fine, Yuuri. And I know for a fact that he wouldn't like it if you just sat here worrying the whole time."

Yuuri nodded, looking back a Viktor again. He pecked his forehead, telling he'd be back soon.

"I'll be back in an hour," the merman informed Phichit. He nodded, waving him off. Once he was out of sight, he motioned for four men to come over.

He had spoken with the whole crew about what was going on. Luckily, the whole crew knew Phichit well enough to know that what he was speaking was the truth and offered to help in any way. One of those being keeping Yuuri out as long as possible while they helped Viktor.

The four men rushed over, knowing that they couldn't waste a second.

"Why are we doing this again?" one asked.

"He needs to adapt to breath under water and if Yuuri sees us trying to drown the captain... Well, he'll be having our heads."

The others didn't say anything. None of them had seen Yuuri angry, but they expected to be an experience that they'd never want to relive.

So they did as the Thai man instructed. After about forty seconds of Viktor being under the water, he began to trash and fight against them all. Phichit ordered them to hold him down no matter what. It was difficult, but Viktor eventually calmed and the few people helping him began to panic.

"Is he alive?" one asked, his whole body shaking.

Phichit checked the silver haired man's pulse. Sure enough, there it was, just as normal as ever. The Thai man moved his eyes from his neck and down to his chest, watching it rise and fall. It was uneven for the first few minutes but then started to becoming more rhythmic. Phichit sighed with relief.

"He's fine," he told them. "Better than fine, really."

Phichit backed away and so did the others. They watched as Viktor sank to the bottom of the knee deep. They took a moment to watch him lay there, breathing just like he was above the surface.

"Now, then," Phich mumbled, reaching the shore for some rope. "We can speed up the process a little if we tie up his legs. They'll fuse together faster if we do."

The others helped tie his legs together before stepping out of the water and onto the warm sand. One took notice that the sun was setting and offered to start a fire. Another offered to get food. The group dispersed, leaving Phichit alone with Viktor till Yuuri arrived back.

*******

When Yuuri arrived back from his swim, which was longer than he said it would be, he freaked out. Phichit had to dive into the water and hold him back from pulling Viktor up. It took a few minutes, but Phichit calmed him down just long enough to explain what was going on. Once he knew, he relaxed a little.

"So that means he'll wake up soon?"

Phichit nodded. "Once his tail is formed, it should be just a few more hours."

Yuuri looked down at the silver haired man, gently taking his hand in his. He squeezed it, letting out a chuckle of relief. Phich smiled down at him, ruffling his damp hair.

"Get some rest, Yuuri."

The merman nodded, slipping down under the surface. He rested against his lover, looking up at his face. A smile found it's way to face. He leaned up, kissing Viktor's check before settling back into his original position to sleep.

*******

The next three weeks went by with each day being the same. Yuuri was eating a little more each day and acting more like his normal self. And with each day, Viktor was looking more mer-like, meaning he'd be waking up soon.

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Yuuri asked one day to Phichit. His friend rolled his eyes upon hearing the question again. He'd lost track of how many times he'd heard it.

"Yuuri, he's fine. The closer he comes to the end of the transformation, the less likely there will be of any problem."

Yuuri nodded, falling silent again. Then he started saying hopeful and happy things that Phich wasn't expecting. Well, not until Viktor woke up at least.

"Do you think it'll be hard to teach him how to swim?"

Phichit shrugged. "I don't know. We naturally knew how to."

"I can't wait till he meets my family."

"Oh, you're going to introduce them?" Phich teased.

Yuuri ignored the tone in his friend's voice. "I wonder what Mari's going to think. I already know how mom and dad will react and-- Oh, no..."

"What?"  
  
"Minako. She's going to flip."

Phichit laughed, ruffling his hair. He'd never met Yuuri's family or friend from his home, but he'd heard countless stories about them. From what he'd heard, they sounded very loving and accepting, so Phichit wasn't too worried about Yuuri and Viktor being cast out for being together. It was actually common for two mermen to like each other, and vise versa for girls... but sadly there were a few people out there who didn't like that kind of thing.

"What are you going to do with him first?" Phich asked. "After you teach him to swim, that is."

Yuuri ran a hand through his hair. It was clear that he was deep in thought.

"I... don't know. Maybe we'll go to one of the big cities. Or to the coral reefs off the coast of Australia. I'll let him decide."

Phichit nodded, letting them fall back into silence. After many minutes, the Thai man looked down at his friend who was perched up on a rock. Phich recognized that look in his eyes. He was thinking of something that made him feel undying happiness.

Phichit smiled, looking away before Yuuri caught him. He was happy for his friend to have found such a nice guy.

*******

When Viktor woke up, it took him a second to realize that he was under water, so the first thing he did was push himself out of the water, gasping for air... only it felt the same as it did underwater. Both water and air were breathable for him now.

"Viktor!" someone shouted to his left. Viktor looked over to see Phichit beaming at him with a smile.

"Did it work?" the silver haired man asked.

Phich laughed. Between his giggles he somehow managed to tell him to look down. So Viktor did, gasping at the sight.

Instead of two pale legs and a set of feet, he had a long glimmering tail with bright pink scales. True, pink might not have been the manliest of colors, but it was beautiful all the same. Viktor slowly skimmed his fingertips down from his hip to where his knees had once been.

"Wow..." Viktor mumbled, staring down in shock. He would've stayed like that too if it weren't for Phichit bring him back from his dazed state.

"Here, have some food."

Viktor took the food, not realizing just how hungry he was till he heard of the word. He quickly took the food that Phich had offered, not looking to see what it was. He simply ate it.

"Where's Yuuri?" Viktor asked between mouthfuls. He noticed while eating that his beautiful fiance was nowhere in sight.

"He went out for a swim, but he'll be back soon. Don't worry."

Viktor nodded, finishing up the last of his food. Just as he did, he spotted Yuuri in the distance. Viktor shouted his name and waved his arms around. Yuuri immediately swam over at top speeds and tackled Viktor into a hug.

"Don't ever do that again! If you do, I'll... I'll--"

"Don't worry, love. I won't. Promise."

"Good," Yuuri sighed, wrapping his arms around him. "You worried me," Yuuri admitted.

"I know," Viktor frowned, now guilty. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to worry you so much again."

"You better not," Yuuri warned, pecking his lips. Viktor wanted more than a peck, but Yuuri pulled away too fast for him. "Now, let's go. I'm going to teach you how to use that thing," he pointed to his pink tail.

Viktor gulped, looking down at it again. To be honest, he was terrified of using his tail for the first time.

*******

"Yuuri, what if I drown?" Viktor asked him, worried that if he let go of him something bad would happen.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Viktor, you can't. It's impossible."

"But how do you know?"

"Because you're a merman now," Yuuri reminded. "You can breath underwater."

"Oh," he chuckled nervously. "Forgot about that."

Yuuri rolled his eyes again, slowly swimming backward. He instructed Viktor to kick his fin to propel him forward, but he just wasn't doing it right. After a few minutes, Yuuri had to pause and collect his thoughts. Clearly, he wasn't teaching him right.

Phichit seemed to notice their struggle, so he came by in one of the rowboats and offered some tips. It only took a few more times after that for the pink tailed merman to catch on.

"Yuuri, I'm doing it!" Viktor squealed. Yuuri laughed, the other two males joining in. "I'm going to let go now," he somehow managed to say despite this excitement.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri raised an eyebrow. He'd just learned how to use it not even five minutes ago... Was Viktor really ready?

The silver man nodded quickly. Phich and Yuuri shared a look, but they both knew that if Viktor wanted it, he'd get it at some point. So Yuuri let go of Viktor and watched him struggle a little. He offered to help, but Viktor refused. It took some time (and by some, I mean an hour) before Viktor got a hang of it.

"Look, I'm doing it all by myself," Viktor said proudly, making his way over to Yuuri. Yuuri smiled, pecking his lip.

"You sure are."

The two giggled, staring deep into each other's eyes. Phichit could tell they'd be like this for awhile and decided to take his leave, though the other two didn't seem to notice him leave.

Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor's silver hair fondly, resting his forehead against the others. Viktor leaned into the touch, wanting to snuggle his beloved for the rest of the day. They both wanted that, in fact, but Yuuri needed to talk to him.

"Viktor, why didn't you talk to me before you did this?"

Viktor sighed, knowing this conversation would be coming soon. HE pulled away from Yuuri but kept his arms wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry, love," he mumbled, brushing the hair from his face. "I just-- I don't know. I know we should've talked about it first, but I already knew you wouldn't have approved of it knowing the risks."

"You're right," Yuuri agreed. "I wouldn't."

"But I swear I'll never do it again without consulting you first."

"Good, cause we're in this together."

Viktor swam behind Yuuri, resting his head on Yuuri's shoulder while bringing both their right hands out of the water. Together, they admired their engagement rings with a blissful silence between them.

"I love you," Yuuri whispered.

"I love you, too," Viktor hummed, kissing the top of his head.

*******

A month later, Viktor and Yuuri arrived back at Yuuri's home reef. The second he was in sight of the place where he grew up, Yuuri had dragged Viktor there, though the pink tailed male teased Yuuri by following after very slowly.

"Come on, Viktor," Yuuri spoke in his native tongue. They had slipped into the language of the merpeople and spoke Russian only when they were alone. It was like their secret way of speaking to each other.

"Eager, are we?" the other teased.

"Yes, now, please, swim a little faster, would you?"

 

Viktor gave into his fiance's demands but didn't realize how nervous he was till he spotted Yuuri's family and close friends. He suddenly became very self-conscious of himself. Yuuri seemed to notice and slipped his hands into Viktor's while kissing him on the check.

"Don't worry. They'll love you."

Viktor gulped, nodding his head. Yuuri chuckled, it just now dawning on him that he'd never seen him lover like this. In a way, it was cute. Yuuri guided him over to where he saw his mother and father were, conversing over something they'd always talk about. He lightly knocked on the wall, causing the two to snap their head in their direction.

Hiroko was the first to reacting, letting out a loud shriek upon seeing her son. She rushed over to him, pulling him into her arms. Yuuri, of course, hugged back, happy to be home again. His father, Toshiya, soon joined in as well, overjoyed to see him. It had been three years after all.

"Who's this?" Hiroko asked after she had calmed a little. She had seen the pink tailed merman, but her son took her attention first.

"Oh, this is Viktor," Yuuri introduced, biting his lip hesitantly. "He's my fiance..."

His mother let out another cry, pulling both men into a bone crushing hug. When she realized them, she turned to her son. Instead of the kind and gentle expression Viktor had seen, he saw a furious one. He swam a little out of the way, allowing them to have some space.

"Yuuri Katsuki, you've been away for three years!" she scolded. "I haven't heard a word from you. No messaging fish, no deliveries, no check in's with family in any other part of the ocean-- none!"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Yuuri apologized, looking down in shame. Hiroko frown, hugging him again.

"It's alright. Just don't swim off like that again, okay?"

Yuuri nodded, still upset that he had hurt his mother. Hiroko then turned to Viktor, smiling once again. She introduced herself to the man, ordering him to call him mom from now on. He agreed, already loving his woman as his own mother. Toshiya insisted the same thing as well.

"Where's Mari?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, she's off with a friend or two. She'll be back later," his mother answered. Toshiya had left the room a while ago to make a meal for the four of them.

"How's Minako? And Yuuko?"

Hiroko chuckled, ruffling his hair on the way out of the room. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Yuuri turned to Viktor, smiling brightly at him. Oh, did that smile melt Viktor's heart every time he saw it.

"Are you up for it, Viktor?"

"With you, I'm up for anything."

Yuuri laughed, kissing his lips. Viktor kissed back, knowing this is what he wanted for the rest of his life. Just him and Yuuri enjoying the things life had to offer, and he couldn't wish for anything better.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I thank my friend[ sobe-arttrash ](https://sobe-arttrash.tumblr.com/)for the fan art she let me use. Go check her other art out please. It's on her Tumblr.**

****


End file.
